Noche de Halloween
by sakuratrc
Summary: Para hacer amigos, Sakura la recién llegada, organiza junto con Naruto una pequeña reunión en una vieja casona abandonada, las cosas se salen de control cuando eventos inexplicables irrumpen en la fiesta y Sakura y Sasuke caen al sótano. AU
1. Pijamada de Terror

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>"Noche de Halloween" © SAKURA_TRC, 2011<strong>

***  
>o<br>****_****NOCHE DE HALLOWEEN ****_****  
>*<strong>

**Capítulo 1. "Pijamada de Terror"**

- ¡Estamos perdidos! –argumentó molesta la pelirrosa.

- ¡¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta? –farfulló aun más molesto que la chica el pelinegro– Si te fijaras donde pisas no habríamos caído.

- No me hubieras ayudado Sasuke.

Sasuke suspiro derrotado– Tienes razón, fui un tonto al arriesgar mi vida por ti, en verdad eres una molestia…

La pelirrosa hizo un puchero y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos– ¡Eres un estúpido! –grito y se alejo corriendo por un pasillo hundido en penumbras.

- ¡Sakura, espera! –le grito Sasuke pero no logro detener a la chica– Tch.

…

5 DÍAS ANTES

Ahí estaba otra vez, Naruto y su nueva mejor amiga, la recién transferida niña a la clase F del segundo año de secundaria, Haruno Sakura.

- ¿Viste la cara de Kakashi-sensei cuando le respondiste?

- Claro, el que este platicando contigo no quiere decir que no preste atención a la clase.

- No dejas de sorprenderme Sakura-chan.

- ¿Te vas o te quedas usuratonkachi? –preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto vio con cierto desconcierto a su amigo, aunque no era raro que estuviera de mal humor no entendía porque últimamente apenas si era soportable.

- ¿Vienes Sakura-chan? –Naruto extendía la invitación de irse caminando a su pelirrosa amiga, acto que incremento el mal humor en Sasuke.

- Si.

El trío de compañeros camino durante un par de minutos escuchando las divertidas anécdotas del rubio durante sus períodos de detención por mal comportamiento, Naruto encontraba como entretenerse hasta cuando estaba castigado. Era todo un caso.

- Nos vemos mañana –se despidió Sasuke tomando otro camino.

- Espera, ¿no quieres ir a comer con nosotros?

Sasuke enarco una ceja ante la pregunta de su amigo– ¿Van a ir a comer al centro comercial… ustedes dos… solos?

- Nah, como crees, es que nuestros padres trabajan hasta tarde y pues Sakura-chan prefiere preparar comida para dos.

- No tengo inconveniente, de todos modos me tardaría lo mismo hacer comida para uno que… para tres –dijo Sakura mostrando una tímida sonrisa.

El moreno alterno miradas entre sus dos compañeros– Tengo que ir a casa, mi madre me espera –fue su despedida y se retiro.

- Solo seremos tú y yo, espero que no te moleste Sakura-chan –Naruto sonrió y tomando la mochila de Sakura la invito a seguirlo.

- Tu sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, además tengo muchas cosas que contarte –dijo la pelirrosa con mucha alegría tomándose del brazo de Naruto.

Sasuke vio todo escondido tras unos árboles, frunció el ceño y cerro el puño con enojo, parecía que algo de lo que presencio no le gustaba en absoluto.

…

A la mañana siguiente Hinata acompañaba a su hermano mayor, Neji, en la puerta de la entrada esperando a que la novia de él llegara. Pero una intempestiva presencia llego corriendo a la escuela.

- Buenos días Naruto-kun –saludó Hinata al ver pasar corriendo al rubio.

Naruto se detuvo a unos pasos de ella sumamente agitado recargándose en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento– Bue…bue…buenos… días… Hinata.

- ¿Por qué venías corriendo? –pregunto tímidamente la chica.

- Hiciste trampa Namikaze Naruto –reclamo Sakura llegando a la escuela segundos después del torbellino amarillo.

- No es cierto Haruno Sakura-chan, tú solo dijiste que el que llegara primero, nunca especificaste el camino que debíamos tomar.

- Si pero tú conoces mejor la ciudad, yo apenas tengo un par de semanas.

Naruto soltó una carcajada ante el berrinche de Sakura– Bien, dejémoslo en un empate, pero aun así tú prepararas la cena esta noche.

- Siempre la preparo yo porque tú quemas hasta el agua para el ramen.

Los hermanos Hyuuga escuchaban el alboroto sin poder o querer decir nada cuando una oscura presencia irrumpió el momento pasando de largo.

- ¡Teme! –gritó Naruto al ver a su amigo, pero él no se detuvo– ¡Hey, Sasuke!

- ¿Qué quieres? –masculló Sasuke.

- Te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama –se quejo el rubio.

- Buenos días Sasuke-kun –saludó Sakura saltando de atrás de Naruto– ¿Tienes planes para Halloween?

Sasuke la miró extrañado, Sakura había soltado la pregunta sin aviso alguno– No –le contesto secamente.

- Es que Naruto y yo habíamos estado pensando que como no conozco a mucha gente tal vez podríamos hacer algo y pues… tú sabes… pasar un rato juntos… divirtiéndonos un poco.

- Vamos Sasuke, no seas aguafiestas di que si, invitaremos solo a unas cuantas personas, Sakura-chan, tú, yo –con la mirada busco a los invitados de último momento– Hinata… Neji, si quieren venir.

Escuchó apenas Neji, pero Hinata lo había oído perfectamente y se había sonrojado al notar que Naruto había mostrado un poco de interés por ella.

- ¿A dónde querríamos ir? –preguntó el mayor de los hermanos Hyuuga.

Sakura inmediatamente se paro frente al castaño muy emocionada– Escuche que en esta ciudad existe una casa embrujada.

- ¿Quieres hacer una prueba de valor? –Sasuke no parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea– ¿No crees que ya estamos algo grandecitos para eso?

- ¿Estoy percibiendo miedo en ti, teme?

- En tus sueños usuratonkachi.

- ¿Entonces que dicen? ¿Vamos? –preguntó entusiasmada Sakura mirando a todos.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –Tenten interrumpió la conversación al llegar acompañada de tres personas más.

Neji miró a su novia con cierto temor, ella amaba ese tema, "Fantasmas y Cosas Sobrenaturales" eran su vida; después de él, claro– Sakura –dijo Neji mirando a la pelirrosa que asintió al confirmar su nombre– Dice que quiere hacer una… pequeña reunión en la vieja casona.

- ¿Te refieres a la que está al final de la vieja avenida? –cuestionó Ino, Sakura volvió a asentir pero esta vez muy emocionada y con una gran sonrisa– ¿No es la casa de la que se oyen gritos y lamentos por las noches?

- Nosotros si vamos –dijo Tenten ciñéndose al brazo del Hyuuga, Neji suspiro derrotado, no se escaparía de acompañar a su novia a esta loca aventura.

- ¿Quién más viene? –preguntó Sakura ilusionada.

- ¿Qué dices Shikamaru, también vamos? – pidió Temari que era la primera vez que hablaba.

Shikamaru lo pensó detenidamente– Esto será problemático –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero asintiendo ante la pregunta de Temari.

Naruto levanto su mano apuntándose para la fiesta, al ver el desinterés de Sasuke le levanto la mano arrastrándolo a la noche de terror. Hinata imitó a Naruto y alzó su mano.

- ¿Estás loca Hinata? ¿Sabes lo que cuentan de ese lugar? –preguntó la rubia alterada.

- Solo es curiosidad Ino, además ¿qué puede pasar? –argumentó Hinata despreocupadamente.

…

FECHA: 31 DE OCTUBRE  
>HORA: 20 hrs.<br>LUGAR: CASONA ABANDONADA

- No es tan espeluznante como dicen –observó Sakura entrando por una puerta desvencijada.

Era la tercera en entrar, después de Naruto y Sasuke, que esperaban a que cada uno de los "invitados" ingresara a la casa.

Hinata miró a su alrededor, estaban en la cocina de la vieja casa, era sumamente amplia y, cabía mencionarlo, tenebrosa.

- ¡No, claro que no! ¡Es mucho más! –expuso asustada Ino en cuanto entró.

- Por qué no damos un paseo antes de acomodarnos –sugirió Tenten cuando todos estuvieron juntos.

- ¡Que buena idea! –dijo Sakura y encendió su linterna de mano alumbrando la puerta a lo que imaginaba era el comedor.

Tras llegar al vestíbulo en la parte delantera, se dieron cuenta de que la casa tenía más de dos pisos aparte de la planta baja. Era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba desde afuera. Naruto fue el primero en decidirse a subir, pero fue en el primer paso para aventurarse en los pisos superiores cuando el escalón crujió espantosamente, desmoronándose junto con la confianza del rubio.

- Creo que lo mejor será no subir –sugirió Shikamaru.

Naruto bajó el pie lentamente del escalón y el grupo abandonó la idea de investigar. De pronto el silencio se irrumpió cuando escucharon unos pasos subir por las escaleras haciéndola crujir aun peor que antes. Todos giraron la mirada al rubio que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, Naruto estaba estático, no habían sido sus pasos los que se escucharon.

- ¡Se los dije! –gritó aterrada Ino– ¡Vámonos de aquí, esta casa esta embrujada!

Tenten, bastante impactada pero con un atisbo de curiosidad en sus ojos, trato de tranquilizar a sus amigos– Dicen que las casas guardan los sonidos de cuando la gente vivió en ellas.

- Tenten tiene razón, además la casa es muy vieja, seguramente es la madera que se está acomodando –explicó Sakura.

Los amigos trataron de olvidar lo sucedido. Decidieron acomodarse en la sala, con sus sacos de dormir y una enorme dotación de botanas para platicar sobre trivialidades.

- Pregúntaselo Temari –dijo Ino dándole un codazo a la rubia de coletas.

- ¿Y porque no lo hacen tú o Hinata? Ustedes son las más afectadas.

- ¿Por qué tienen tanto interés en saber qué relación tienen? –preguntó Tenten engullendo algunas papas fritas.

- Es que ellos se llevan tan bien que parecen más que amigos –dijo Ino señalando a Sakura y Naruto que reían a carcajadas.

Temari y Tenten miraron al par de adolescentes, era cierto, se notaban bastante cercanos. La rubia de coletas se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al hecho– ¿Y que si lo son? Si Sakura y Naruto son novios no es de nuestra incumbencia.

Hinata entristeció ante la observación y Tenten suspiró al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía– Sakura… –llamó a la pelirrosa que se acerco a ella.

- Dime Tenten.

- Tienes… tres semanas de haber llegado y me preguntaba… ¿Cómo es que te llevas tan bien con Naruto?

Sakura sonrió divertida– Es obvio, Naruto y yo somos…

La vieja chimenea de la casa se encendió sin que nadie se hubiera acercado a ella, causando un gran susto entre los jóvenes, las luces parpadearon disparatadamente intensificando el pánico. De pronto todo se volvió un caos, los pocos muebles que quedaban comenzaron a moverse por sí solos. Los sofás, las sillas, un perchero, incluso el enorme candelabro sobre sus cabezas se movía intempestivamente. Para empeorar la situación, lamentos y gritos aterradores se escucharon por todos lados. La casa comenzó a estremecerse desde sus cimientos. Ino y Hinata se abrazaron como protección mientras gritaban horrorizadas. Los chicos, tambaleándose por el terremoto sobrenatural, se levantaron y trataron de rodear a las jóvenes, desgraciadamente Sakura se separó del grupo al tratar de evadir una silla que iba en su dirección.

- ¡Sakura-chan, regresa! –gritó Naruto.

Sakura dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y el suelo bajo sus pies se desmoronó inesperadamente. Sasuke en milésimas de segundo llegó para atrapar su brazo y detener su caída– ¡Sasuke-kun!

- Sostente –dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por subirla, desgraciadamente la madera cedió ante el peso y ambos cayeron en un oscuro agujero.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke! –gritó otra vez Naruto aterrado ante la situación.

Y así como empezó el alboroto todo terminó, dejando solamente unas cuantas luces encendidas.

- ¿Están bien? –preguntó Neji buscando a Tenten y Hinata.

- Si –contestaron las dos chicas.

- Naruto tranquilízate, debemos buscar la manera de bajar.

- Debemos apresurarnos Shikamaru, que tal si están heridos.

- Creo que vi una puerta en la cocina, debe bajar al sótano –señaló Tenten.

- Ustedes deben irse –dijo racionalmente Neji– Naruto, Shikamaru y yo bajaremos a buscarlos.

Hinata negó con la cabeza– No, iremos todos.

- Hinata es una locura, debemos ir a buscar ayuda.

- Ino, yo me quedaré y ayudaré para encontrar a nuestros amigos, además no puedo irme y dejar a mi hermano.

- Soy mayor que tú y no necesito que me cuides –peleo Neji.

- Neji, Hinata quiere quedarse, lo mejor será permanecer todos juntos –sugirió su novia apoyando a Hinata.

Cuando el grupo de amigos por fin se puso de acuerdo emprendieron la campaña para salvar a sus compañeros. Se dirigieron a la cocina donde Tenten había visto la puerta que creían los llevaría al sótano. Primero pasó Naruto asegurándose que no correrían peligro, seguido de Hinata; Neji estaba por entrar cuando la puerta de cerró de golpe dejando al resto fuera.

- ¡Hinata! –gritó desesperado el hermano mayor de la ojiperla forcejeando para abrir la puerta.

- Estoy bien Neji, pero la puerta no abre, está atascada –dijo del otro lado Hinata.

- No hay señal aquí –se quejó Tenten agitando su teléfono móvil buscando un punto de conexión.

- Creo que llegó la hora de ir a buscar ayuda –propuso Shikamaru tomando del hombro a Neji– Naruto, Hinata, no se alejen de la puerta, iremos por nuestros padres para sacarlos de ahí y sacar a Sakura y Sasuke del sótano.

- Iremos a buscarlos para esperar por ustedes aquí, además no tenemos mucho que hacer, ¿o si Hinata? –preguntó bromeando Naruto para calmar el nerviosismo.

- Tienes razón Naruto-kun, debemos aprovechar el tiempo que estemos aquí.

Shikamaru asintió ante la idea– Bien, no tardaremos, solo tengan mucho cuidado; en esta casa están pasando cosas muy… extrañas.

Neji y Shikamaru sacaron al resto de las jóvenes de la casa.

- ¿A quién le pediremos ayuda? Mis padres están en la fiesta que ofrecieron en el ayuntamiento –expresó exaltada Ino.

- Los míos también –argumentaron todos al mismo tiempo.

- Además se supone que nosotros debíamos estar cuidando a mi hermano menor –declaró preocupada Temari mirando a Shikamaru.

Neji trataba de buscar la mejor opción para no meterse en más problemas de los que ya tenían– No sé, pero debemos ir por alguien.

- Oí que los abuelos de Naruto están de visita en la ciudad –recordó Ino– Además podemos ir a buscar a Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

- Neji y Tenten vayan a la casa de Naruto –organizó Shikamaru más tranquilo– Nosotros iremos por Itachi.

- ¿Y Sakura? ¿Qué hay de su familia? –interrumpió Temari la falsa tranquilidad. Todos intercambiaron miradas desconcertados, nadie sabía nada de la familia de la pelirrosa– ¿No saben donde vive su compañera? –pregunto incrédula la rubia a los dos compañeros de clase de Sakura.

- Sabes que no soy curioso –se defendió Shikamaru.

Ino sonrió nerviosa– Pasa demasiado tiempo con Naruto, no somos muy cercanas y jamás pensé en preguntarle.

- Nos preocuparemos de eso después, ahora debemos ir a buscar ayuda –Neji negó con la cabeza, no podía creer que no supieran nada de la chica.

…

- Bajemos con cuidado Hinata, no queremos que la escalera se derrumbe –dijo Naruto ofreciéndole la mano a Hinata– Y lo mejor será tomarnos de las manos para no separarnos.

La ojiperla se sonrojó vivazmente por la propuesta– Si, Naruto-kun –tartamudeo y tomó la mano que el rubio le ofrecia.

…

Sakura despertó encontrándose entre unos brazos protectores y el pecho de un chico. Levantó la mirada topándose con el rostro inconsciente de Sasuke; sonrió, y es que sumado a todo lo que había sucedido, iba a ser una noche inolvidable.

- Sasuke-kun –llamó bajito para no asustarlo– Sasuke-kun.

El adolescente abrió los ojos con pesadez y se encontró cara a cara con Sakura, un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas; soltó el pequeño cuerpo de la chica y se sentó en el suelo– ¿Estás bien?

- Si, gracias por protegerme de la caída.

- Hn –asintió mientras se levantaba y veía por donde habían caído, pero por alguna razón no podía ver nada del nivel sobre sus cabezas– Debemos encontrar la forma de salir de aquí, seguramente los demás están buscándonos.

- Tienes razón –Sakura se puso de pie y sacudió un poco su ropa– Vamos.

Sasuke caminaba por delante para asegurarse de que no se toparían con algo desagradable, era una casa vieja y seguramente habría alimañas que asustarían a Sakura. Mientras tanto, ella curioseaba el lugar, no se veía para nada asustada, hecho que sorprendió un poco a Sasuke. En el camino ella se fijo que había varias habitaciones con puertas metálicas muy pesadas, eran como las puertas de las celdas en las cárceles. La curiosidad ganó ante la cordura, Sakura se asomó a una de las habitaciones y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

- Sasuke-kun espera, mira esto –lo llamo desde dentro del cuarto. Sasuke suspiró derrotado, no tenía ganas de curiosear estando en el sótano de una vieja casona bastante escalofriante.

- ¿Qué es? –al entrar se topó con lo que asemejaba un viejo quirófano abandonado– ¡¿Qué rayos?

- Esta debió ser la casa de un médico…

- Será mejor irnos, no me gustaría que el dueño de este instrumental regresara.

Sakura rio bajito– No seas bobo, esto es muy viejo, mi abuela me mostró unos iguales en un museo.

Sasuke gruño ante el apelativo y siguió adelante, pero se detuvo al sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espina junto con susurro que no logro entender– Sakura, vámonos este lugar me pone los pelos de punta.

- Eres un miedoso Sasuke-kun.

- No es miedo, simplemente tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Lo que digas, sigamos buscando la salida –ofreció Sakura y ambos dejaron la extraña habitación atrás junto con una espeluznante sombra que se movía en el interior.

El silencio de la casa y la ausencia de conversación entre Sakura y Sasuke, les permitieron escuchar un ruido apenas audible.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? –pregunto Sasuke deteniéndose y parando el andar de Sakura poniendo un brazo frente a ella, anteriormente lo había atribuido a su imaginación pero esta vez era demasiado claro.

- Es el sonido de algo arrastrándose.

- Se acerca –observó nervioso el ojinegro, rápidamente buscó con la mirada y encontró un pequeño cuarto donde se escondió junto con Sakura. El espacio era bastante reducido y por acto reflejo Sasuke mantenía a Sakura contra su pecho.

- Sasuke-kun –balbuceó apenada la chica ante la situación tan comprometedora.

- Shhh –la acallo Sasuke tapándose la boca con un dedo.

Los ojos negros se asomaron por una pequeña abertura de la puerta. Las escasas luces le dejaron ver un cuerpo putrefacto que se arrastraba por el suelo a falta de una pierna. Tenía un agujero en la cabeza al estilo de las trepanaciones de los tiempos antiguos, el hoyo permitía ver un punzante cerebro o lo que quedaba de él. Y no solo era eso, a lo largo de su espalda tenía un corte que dejaba totalmente expuesta su columna vertebral desde la base del cráneo hasta la cadera. El aterrador ser avanzaba y desaparecía intermitentemente a través del pasillo dirigiéndose a una de las celdas. Sasuke alcanzó a escuchar un chillido que provenía de la boca de una aterrorizada Sakura. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando él aprisiono más fuerte la rosada cabeza ahogando el grito contra su pecho. Sasuke rogó porque la entidad no hubiera escuchado y para su fortuna así fue, esperó a que desapareciera al fondo del pasillo y liberó lentamente el agarre a Sakura.

- ¿Qué… qué… qué demonios era eso?

- No lo sé y no pienso quedarme para averiguarlo –dijo Sasuke exaltado, tomó la mano de Sakura y salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Sakura con un poco de dificultad le seguía el paso, tropezando de cuando en cuando– ¡Sasuke-kun, espera!

- ¿Qué quieres que espere? ¿A que esa cosa vuelva? –le grito enojado.

- No, pero ya pasamos por aquí –señaló Sakura soltándose de la mano del chico y deteniéndose– Mira, es el lugar donde nos escondimos.

Sasuke se acercó y revisó el pequeño cuarto, Sakura tenía razón– ¡Demonios! –él ya lo sospechaba, pero se había negado a reconocerlo.

- ¡Estamos perdidos! –argumento molesta la pelirrosa.

- ¡¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta? –farfulló aun más molesto que la chica el pelinegro– Si te fijaras donde pisas no habríamos caído.

- No me hubieras ayudado Sasuke.

Sasuke suspiro derrotado– Tienes razón, fui un tonto al arriesgar mi vida por ti, en verdad eres una molestia…

La pelirrosa hizo un puchero y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos– ¡Eres un estúpido! –vociferó Sakura y se alejó corriendo por un pasillo hundido en penumbras.

- ¡Sakura, espera! –gritó Sasuke pero no logro detener a la chica– Tch.

- ¡Ah! –se escuchó la voz aterrada de Sakura.

Sasuke corrió en dirección de donde había escuchado la voz, pero al llegar Sakura no estaba.

…

- Esa voz –murmuro Naruto angustiado– Es de Sakura-chan.

Hinata apretó la mano del rubio en reacción al aterrador grito– Naruto-kun debemos apresurarnos.

- Si… –tartamudeo el ojiazul al ver por encima del hombro de Hinata lo que se acercaba tras ella.

Una mujer con la quijada dislocada, la boca como consecuencia, abierta de sobremanera y estirando un brazo tratando de alcanzar a la ojiperla por la espalda. Naruto jaló a Hinata colocándola tras él para protegerla. El movimiento le dio amplio panorama de la mujer; tenía el torso totalmente abierto mostrando sus órganos colgaban desde su interior, era como si hubiera sido sometida a una autopsia a medio terminar.

- ¡Kami-sama! –grito Hinata escondiendo su rostro en el brazo del chico.

Naruto dio unos pasos hacia atrás y tropezó ligeramente con algo en el suelo, sin mirar lo que era lo levantó y se lo arrojó a la mujer. Objeto que encontraba el rubio era usado como proyectil contra su espectral agresor. Finalmente se topó con un bastón y usándolo de bate de baseball lo blandió contra la cabeza de la mujer logrando atinar un golpe.

- ¡Corre Hinata! –dijo y ambos lograron huir despavoridos sin mirar atrás.

Tras unos metros se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento y tratar de calmar su agitado corazón aturdido por el ataque sufrido.

- Naruto-kun, tengo miedo.

- Lo sé, yo también, pero debemos encontrar a Sakura-chan y a… –gritó aterrado al sentir una mano que se posaba en su hombro. Hinata también gritó como efecto del susto.

- Naruto soy yo, cállate –dijo Sasuke tapándole la boca.

- Eres un idiota Sasuke, casi nos matas de un susto –protestó el rubio tomándose la zona del corazón– ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? –preguntó Naruto mirando asesinamente a su amigo– Eres un cobarde, la dejaste sola.

- No seas estúpido, ella se enojo y se separó de mí, intenté buscarla pero fue inútil.

Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la mano de Hinata y se la entregó a Sasuke– Saca a Hinata de aquí, yo voy a buscar a Sakura-chan.

- Naruto-kun, pero…

- De verdad eres estúpido, lo mejor será permanecer juntos para buscarla, si nos separamos quien sabe con qué cosas nos topemos.

- Sasuke tiene razón, debemos quedarnos juntos –suplicó Hinata aferrándose a la manga de la ropa del rubio.

…

Sakura despertó sentándose de golpe. Miro a su alrededor aterrada de encontrarse sola y en un lugar de la casa diferente al que recordaba antes de desmayarse. Era un lugar similar a un consultorio médico.

- Tranquilízate Sakura –se dijo a sí misma tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón– Seguramente Naruto te está buscando ahora mismo, él nunca te abandonaría.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada buscando la forma de salir de la habitación. Había estantes con muchos libros e instrumental médico, de las paredes colgaban algunas ilustraciones alusivas a la anatomía del cuerpo humano. Todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo y el tiempo había causado estragos en la decoración.

Tomó un libro de apuntes y a cada hoja que revisaba se aterraba más de lo que leía y veía. Tuvo que dejar caer el manuscrito porque le había causado nauseas de solo imaginar lo que había sucedido en ese sitio. Algo en la habitación llamó su atención, específicamente una pequeña foto que reposaba frente a los libros, la sujetó para verla, pero al igual que el resto de las cosas, el paso del tiempo la había estropeado. Con mucho trabajo distinguió tres rostros que parecían estar sonrientes siendo lo único que pudo ver.

- ¿Recordando viejos tiempo? –lo que escuchó Sakura a su espalda le erizó los vellos de todo el cuerpo– Para mí eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido.

Angustiada y con la adrenalina recorriendo su sangre, Sakura se dio la vuelta lentamente encontrándose con una figura aterradora. Su garganta no pudo emitir sonido alguno del terror que la invadió y su cuerpo colapso nuevamente.

…

- ¡Más rápido! –demandó Sasuke corriendo por delante.

- ¿Qué demonios es este lugar? Primero vemos gente desmembrada y ahora está repleto de serpientes.

- ¡Ah! –grito asustada Hinata; una serpiente le había cortado el paso separándola de Naruto y Sasuke.

- Sasuke, espera, Hinata.

El moreno buscó a su alrededor, tomó una silla y la empezó a batir contra la serpiente llamando su atención y alejándola de la chica– ¡Cárgala Naruto!

- Hn –el rubio se inclino de espaldas frente a Hinata– Súbete.

- Pero…

- No es por ofenderte Hinata, pero Sasuke y yo corremos más rápido que tú.

- Hn –accedió la ojiperla y se subió a la espalda de Naruto.

- Listo Sasuke.

En cuanto escuchó la confirmación de su amigo, Sasuke lanzó la silla contra las docenas de serpientes y aprovechó la distracción para tirar un enorme estante atestado de recipientes de vidrio dándoles la oportunidad para escapar.

Durante su huida podían ver a gente que salía de las celdas atravesando las puertas de acero. En todos y cada uno era apreciable que habían sido sometidos a cirugías y, posiblemente, experimentación de algún tipo. Había de todas las edades, desde bebés, niños pequeños, adolescentes, adultos, incluso mujeres embarazadas.

- Juro que si salimos de esta no me acercare a esta casa en toda mi vida.

- ¡Te apoyo! Pero ahora debemos encontrar a Sakura –dijo Sasuke atisbando a unos metros una escaleras. Tras esquivar toda clase de cosas, Sasuke encontró una puerta que daba al jardín trasero de la casa– ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Fueron a buscar ayuda después de que Hinata y yo quedamos atrapados en las escaleras al sótano.

- Naruto-kun, mira –dijo la ojiperla señalando una ventana al ras del suelo– Es Sakura.

Sasuke y Naruto corrieron al lugar que indicó Hinata. Sakura estaba recostada en una mesa de operaciones y al lado estaba el instrumental médico que ella le había mostrado a Sasuke. Una oscura sombra se acercaba amenazante a la pelirrosa. Los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas y asintieron al mismo tiempo, acomodándose frente a la ventana, dieron una patada cada uno rompiendo el vidrio y abriéndose paso al "quirófano".

- ¡Sakura-chan, despierta! –suplicó Naruto agitándola un poco.

- Su corazón me pertenece, siempre fue así y es por eso que lo quiero –dijo una tenebrosa voz proveniente de la sombra. Un hombre de tez tan blanca como el papel, ojos amarillos y una larga cabellera verde oscura se hizo visible, llevaba puesta una bata de doctor bañada en sangre y un escalpelo en la mano.

- Dudo mucho que ella siquiera te conozca –dijo Sasuke tomando la charola con el instrumental médico y arrojando las largas navajas contra la entidad frente a él. El ataque fue en vano, los escalpelos atravesaron a su objetivo cual aire.

- Ella es mía no lo entiendes Uchiha –el reclamo con su apellido impreso sorprendió a Sasuke y a Naruto que mantenía en sus brazos a Sakura– Díselo Namikaze, dile que ella siempre me ha amado.

Naruto confundido agito su cabeza– ¡¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?

- ¡No puedo creer que ahora reniegues de nuestra amistad y estés de su lado! –protestó el supuesto médico.

- Ni siquiera eres un… ser vivo, como puedo ser amigo tuyo –el rubio seguía sin comprender lo que sucedía.

- ¡Maldito Uchiha! Siempre me quitas lo que es valioso para mí, pero esta vez ella me pertenecerá para siempre.

- Sobre mi cadáver –ironizó Sasuke tomando una botella con la etiqueta de alcohol en ella, sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo y tras arrojar el líquido y el envase al suelo soltó el encendedor– ¡Naruto!

El rubio colocó a Sakura recostada en la pared debajo de la ventana rota y acercó varios muebles para subir por ellos. Sasuke de un salto trepó hasta la cima de la improvisada escalera y estiro los brazos– ¡Dámela!

Naruto tomó a Sakura del suelo y se la alcanzó a Sasuke para subir tras él. El rubio salió por la ventana y repitió la petición de tomar a Sakura para que su amigo pudiera subir– ¡Sasuke cuidado!

- ¡Te dije que ella me pertenece! –aulló el ser, ya no tenía forma humana, era más como una serpiente con cara de hombre, se enredo fuertemente en la pierna de Sasuke tratando de alcanzar a Sakura.

- Y yo te dije que estaría loco si te permitiera ponerle un dedo encima –dijo pasándole la chica a Naruto y quedándose atrás.

- ¡Sasuke!

- Aléjala de aquí Naruto.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –gritó Sakura despertándose y asiendo al brazo de Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas.

- Vete, él solo quiere hacerte daño a ti…

- Nunca –negó la pelirrosa con lágrimas en sus ojos– Nunca te sacrificaría a ti para salvarme yo.

- ¿Por qué? –resonó la lugubre voz con un ligero tono melancólico– Dijiste que me amabas y que odiabas al Uchiha.

Sakura se sorprendió ante lo dicho– Si dices que amaste tanto a una mujer no comprendo porque hiciste sufrir a tantos. ¿Acaso ella estaba enferma? ¿Es por eso que experimentaste con personas? ¡Dímelo! Porque no entiendo como un médico puede hacer tanto daño.

La serpiente recobró su forma humana y una tristeza enorme invadió sus ojos; lentamente soltó la pierna de Sasuke y sin darse cuenta a sus espaldas, las entidades fantasmales, lo empezaron a arrastrar hasta que el fuego los envolvió por completo. Sakura y Naruto jalaron a Sasuke para sacarlo de la casa y alejarlo del incendio que empezaba a consumir la casa.

- ¿Se acabo? –preguntó dudoso Naruto.

- Creo que sí –le contestó Hinata tirándose a su lado.

Sasuke miraba la ventana donde pocos segundos antes había estado a punto de morir– Sasuke-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?

El chico reaccionó y miró a la pelirrosa– Eres una molestia.

- ¡No hay de que Sasuke-kun! –contestó simulando enojo Sakura pero con una sonrisa de lado adornando sus labios.

- Gracias –murmuró bajito el pelinegro sonrojándose notoriamente– Sabes, yo…

El ruido de un motor interrumpió lo que Sasuke iba a decir, un par de adultos y dos adolescentes bajaron corriendo del vehículo.

- ¡Sakura! –llamó una mujer de cabello rubio corriendo hacía la pelirrosa.

- ¡Naruto! –gritó un hombre de cabello blanco acercándose a los jóvenes.

- ¡Hinata!

- ¡Abuelos! –contestaron Naruto y Sakura al unísono, cada uno abrazó a uno de los adultos.

- Neji –la ojiperla recibió a su hermano con un afectuoso abrazo.

- ¿Están bien? –preguntó la mujer soltando a la pelirrosa y acariciando el rostro de Naruto– ¿Qué hacen aquí y qué fue lo que paso?

Naruto y Sakura intercambiaron miradas, temerosos de contestar.

- Quiero reportar un incendio –se escuchó la voz del hombre llamando por teléfono al departamento de bomberos– Es al final de la vieja avenida principal, si aquí los esperamos –dijo el hombre y colgó su móvil– ¿Por qué cuando ustedes dos están juntos siempre se meten en problemas? –el hombre miró a Naruto y Sakura acusadoramente y luego soltó una carcajada– Me alegra que estén bien, vengan acá –ordenó atrapándolos en un fuerte abrazo.

Los jades de Sakura se fijaron en el chico aun en el suelo– Abuela…

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

- ¿Traes tu botiquín médico en el auto?

- Si, ¿por qué? ¿estás herida?

- Yo no, pero lo necesito… –dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

- Claro, ve.

Sakura sacó un pequeño maletín de doctor del auto en el que llegaron los abuelos y se tiró de rodillas a un lado de Sasuke– Déjame ver –pidió levantando el pantalón de Sasuke hasta la rodilla. Tenía una ligera quemadura en la pierna donde la serpiente fantasmagórica lo había sujetado.

- ¿Cuál es el diagnostico doctora? –preguntó Naruto acercándose junto con Hinata, Neji y Tenten.

- No es tan grave, el paciente vivirá –explicó sacando una pomada, gasas y una venda del maletín. Tomó un poco del bálsamo y lo untó en la pierna herida.

Sasuke miraba atentamente los gestos de la pelirrosa y fue interrumpido por un golpe en la nuca– Nosotros muriéndonos de preocupación y mírate, tú aquí disfrutando de las atenciones de una linda chica.

- ¡¿Sai? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Un chico con un leve parecido a Sasuke se acuclillo junto a él– Tus amigos –dijo señalando con la mirada a Ino, Temari y Shikamaru– Fueron a la casa buscando a Itachi y gritando no se qué cosas de que estabas en peligro y que una casa embrujada y no entendí muy bien el resto pero el abuelo se asustó y me ordenó traerlo en mi auto –terminó su relato mirando a Sakura y le sonrió coquetamente– Buenas noches, soy Fukuzawa Sai y tú eres…

- Haruno, Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto –respondió segura la pelirrosa terminando de vendar la pierna de su paciente– ¿Tú quien eres?

- Es mi primo por parte de mi madre –explicó cortante Sasuke al notar el coqueteo de Sai con Sakura.

- Sakura, ahora si puedes explicarme que fue lo que pasó –la mujer de cabellera rubia se acercó al grupo de amigos ya reunidos en torno a Sasuke.

- ¿Tsunade? –se escuchó una voz detrás de Sai. Un hombre con facciones y apariencia parecidas a las de Sai y Sasuke llegó, cabello largo negro, ojos del mismo color; era tan representativo de la familia Uchiha.

- ¿Madara? –contestó la mujer.

- Ya llegan los bomberos…

- ¿Jiraiya? –volvió a pronunciar el hombre recién llegado al ver al peliblanco unirse al grupo.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke miraban a los adultos que parecían conocerse…

.

░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓ **Continuará? ▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░**


	2. Fantasmas del Pasado

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>"Noche de Halloween" © SAKURA_TRC, 2011<strong>

**i  
>NOCHE DE HALLOWEEN<br>!**

**Capítulo 2. "Fantasmas del Pasado"**

- ¿Tsunade? –se escuchó la voz detrás de Sai. Un hombre con facciones y apariencia parecidas a las de Sai y Sasuke llegó, cabello largo negro, ojos del mismo color.

- ¿Madara? –contestó la mujer.

- Ya llegan los bomberos…

- ¿Jiraiya? –volvió a pronunciar el hombre recién llegado al ver al peliblanco.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke miraban a los adultos que parecían conocerse.

Dos camiones de bomberos, tres patrullas y una ambulancia llegaron a la casa en llamas, creando un cierto temor en los adolescentes. Estaban en problemas. El jefe de bomberos se acercó al grupo para investigar si había algún herido que requiriera ayuda médica, pero Sasuke fue el único con heridas y ya había sido atendido por la pelirrosa.

- Pueden retirarse –dijo un policía.

- ¿No habrá problema oficial? –preguntó interesado Madara.

- No creo que muchos, el ayuntamiento ya quería demoler esta casa, solo servía para delincuentes y drogadictos, así que solo esperen una pequeña reprimenda para los jóvenes –expresó mirando al grupo de adolescentes– Además, por sus caras dudo mucho que vuelvan a intentar algo parecido, ¿o me equivoco?

- No señor –corearon los aludidos.

- Se lo agradezco mucho, cualquier asunto puede ir a mi oficina –ofreció amablemente Madara retirándose con el resto de los involucrados.

- ¿A tu casa o a la nuestra? –preguntó Jiraiya mirando al pelinegro.

Madara suspiró y asintió– A la suya, creo que hay mucho de qué hablar.

…

Ya en la casa de la familia de Naruto, Tsunade se ofreció para preparar café para los adultos y chocolate caliente para los jóvenes. Mientras los mayores esperaban que las bebidas estuvieran listas, los menores se reunieron en la sala. Naruto y Sakura los alcanzaron tras perderse un par de minutos en las habitaciones.

- ¿Cómo fue que te quemaste la pierna Sasuke-kun? –pregunto Ino interesada.

- Es una larga historia y no tengo ganas de recordarla.

- ¿Dónde traías un cambio de ropa Sakura? –cuestionó Temari al ver que la pelirrosa ya no llevaba el pantalón vaquero de antes.

- Esto –dijo Sakura señalando su atuendo– Siempre dejo ropa para cambiarme aquí.

Los adolescentes miraron sin entender bien lo que Sakura decía– ¿Por qué? –pregunto Sai para molestar más a su primo al ver la cara de enojo que tenía.

- Sencillo, paso mucho tiempo aquí y me es más fácil tener algo que ponerme en caso de ser necesario.

Seguían sin entender y su cara de desconcierto crecía más– ¿Qué relación tienen ustedes dos? –por fin, Shikamaru había formulado la pregunta que todos morían por hacer y que nadie se atrevía a decir.

Ahora los confundidos eran Sakura y Naruto.

- ¿Son novios? –retomó el interrogatorio Temari y eso provocó que Naruto se atragantara con la galleta que comía y Sakura soltará una sonora carcajada.

- ¡¿Es broma? –dijo Sakura reprimiendo su risa– ¿Naruto y yo?

- Es que se les ve muy cercanos en la escuela y parecen llevarse tan bien, que sería imposible para dos personas que acaban de conocerse si solo fueran amigos –explicó Tenten.

Naruto seguía golpeándose el pecho para escupir el trozo de galleta que tenía atascado en la garganta. No fue hasta que Sakura le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que pudo escupirlo– ¿Qué no saben que Naruto y yo somos primos?

La confesión dejó a todos impactados y sin habla– Pero… tú y él –balbuceó Sasuke.

- Es igual que Sai y tú –explicó Sakura– Naruto y yo somos primos por parte de nuestras madres.

- Si Sakura-chan usara el apellido de soltera de su madre sería Uzumaki Sakura y yo, en mi caso, sería Uzumaki Naruto.

- Jamás lo habría imaginado –dijo Neji aceptando su desinformación.

- No sabía que tuvieras primos Naruto-kun –confesó triste Hinata por no haberlo sabido.

- Sakura-chan y yo somos más que primos Hinata, ella y yo somos casi hermanos.

- ¿Por qué son muy apegados? –ironizó Shikamaru.

- No, es que nuestras madres son gemelas –apuntó Naruto con una enorme sonrisa abrazando a Sakura– Así que es imposible que seamos novios, eso sería incesto –dijo e hizo una mueca de asco.

Temari miró a su novio directo a los ojos y se abrigó bajo su brazo– Esta noche ha sido de muchas sorpresas –el castaño asintió despreocupado.

- Listo –dijo Tsunade apareciendo con Jiraiya y Madara tras ella cargando una charola llena de tasas con humeante líquido– Ahora si es hora de una explicación.

Sakura se acercó a su abuela y se sentó a su lado en el sofá– Fue mi culpa abuela, yo quería hacer más amigos y se me ocurrió organizar una visita a la vieja casona.

- Sakura no me importa porque lo hicieron, sino lo que sucedió –exigió su abuela.

- Algo raro pasó, no sé cómo explicarlo.

- Ni siquiera sabemos que fue lo que pasó –terminó de decir Sasuke– En un segundo todo estaba tranquilo y al otro las cosas volaban por todos lados, Sakura y yo caímos por un agujero en el suelo y luego cosas inexplicables pasaron.

- ¿Por qué no intentas sorprenderme Sasuke? –pidió Madara.

- Personas desmembradas, diseccionadas, con partes del cuerpo que no eran humanas –completó Naruto haciendo gestos raros de asco– Algunos se arrastraban por el suelo y otros por las paredes y el techo, era como una película de terror.

Hinata hizo un chillido agudo y se ganó la atención de todos– Había serpientes, enormes serpientes y luego ese hombre se convirtió en una.

Tsunade, Jiraiya y Madara intercambiaron miradas– ¿Dijiste un hombre? –preguntó la abuela de Sakura y Naruto.

- Si, era delgado, alto, cabello verdoso, ojos amarillos como los de las serpientes y no hace falta decir que era pálido como una hoja de papel –explicó Sasuke, quien lo había visto mejor.

- Llevaba puesta una bata de doctor y tenía mucho instrumental médico y un quirófano –Sakura decía lo que había logrado ver antes de perder el conocimiento y al recobrarlo.

- ¿Les dijo como se llamaba? –preguntó preocupado Jiraiya.

Naruto, Sakura y Hinata negaron con la cabeza, pero Sasuke parecía tener algo en mente– Oro…oro…

- Orochimaru –acabó la frase Madara impresionado de que su nieto supiera ese nombre.

- Esperen –irrumpió Sasuke a su abuelo mirando a los tres mayores con recelo– Esto tiene que ver con ustedes tres, ahora comprendo, ese hombre sabía mi apellido porque también lo conocían ¿o me equivoco abuelo?

Madara miró a Tsunade como si estuviera pidiendo su permiso para hablar, pero fue ella la que tomó las riendas– En efecto Sasuke, tu abuelo, Jiraiya y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y también a Orochimaru.

- ¿Pero cómo? –pregunto pérdida Sakura.

- Cuando éramos jóvenes, un poco más grandes que ustedes ahora –explicó Madara– los padres de Tsunade y los míos, decidieron que sería beneficioso que nos casáramos, ella era una médico muy prometedora y yo tenía futuro en la política. Seríamos algo así como la pareja de oro de la ciudad.

- Pero yo amaba a otro hombre, un amigo de Jiraiya y mío de la infancia, Orochimaru. Él no era acaudalado, ni tenía padres que lo apoyaran, aún así a mí me cautivo su personalidad, un tanto osca e introvertida, pero lo que más me gustaba era su gran intelecto. Al igual que yo, estudiaba medicina y prometía ser un gran investigador –Tsunade dejó escapar unas lágrimas al recordar el pasado y Jiraiya la consoló tomando la continuidad del relato.

- En ese entonces surgió una guerra con el país del sur y a todos los jóvenes con capacidad para combatir nos fue ordenado ir al frente de combate, Orochimaru y yo fuimos algunos de los que peleamos en esa batalla.

Madara prosiguió– Yo no fui a la guerra por ser el hijo de un poderoso político, pero los planes de boda entre Tsunade y yo se vieron cancelados por los conflictos que había en el país. Eso nos dio la esperanza de seguir al lado de la persona que amábamos.

- ¿Y cómo fue que se casó con Jiraiya-san? –preguntó entrometiéndose Tenten– ¿Que no él es el padre del padre de Naruto?

- No –contestó Sakura por la rubia– el abuelo Dan fue el primer esposo de mi abuela Tsunade, ella se casó con el abuelo Jiraiya poco antes de que Naruto y yo nacieramos. La noche que el tío Minato y el abuelo Jiraiya fueron a la casa de la abuela a pedir la mano de mi tía Kushina se sorprendieron al ver que sus hijos los reunían nuevamente –Sakura se abrazó al peliblanco cariñosamente– Los abuelos retomaron su amistad perdida por la guerra y una cosa llevó a la otra y ellos decidieron casarse y a pesar de que no tengamos una relación sanguínea para mí también es mi abuelo.

- Claro que lo soy Sakura-chan, yo siempre te querré incluso aun más que al bobo de tu primo.

- Hey –reclamó Naruto y Sakura solo rio divertida.

- Entonces… el hombre o el fantasma en esa casa era su viejo amigo Orochimaru –dedujo Sasuke– ¿Y estaba tras Sakura porque creía que era usted?

Tsunade acarició el rostro de su nieta– Sakura se parece mucho a mi cuando yo era joven, y Orochimaru y yo estábamos tan unidos, supongo que su alma no pudo descansar al morir durante la guerra.

- ¿Qué no lo sabían? –interrumpió Madara– Años después de que la guerra terminó Orochimaru regresó a la ciudad, pensé que lo sabían.

- No, yo jamás volví a saber de él.

- Yo pensaba que habías rechazado a Orochimaru tras saber lo que hizo en la guerra.

- ¿A qué te refieres Madara? –preguntó desconcertado Jiraiya.

El patriarca de los Uchiha miró a los jóvenes con cierto temor a proseguir, pero suponía que ellos ya sabían lo que iba a decir– Orochimaru formó parte de la brigada de investigación médica, él fue dado de baja por uso inapropiado de los recursos.

- Él hacia experimentos con la gente –dijo Sakura al recordar los manuscritos que había encontrado– Hizo atrocidades con personas inocentes, yo vi los apuntes de sus investigaciones.

- No puede ser, Orochimaru solo quería hacer el bien, él quería encontrar la cura para las enfermedades, salvar vidas… era un médico de corazón.

- De hecho fue sospechoso de varias desapariciones aquí mismo, pero nunca hubo evidencias de que fuera el culpable y no fue arrestado –explicó Madara.

- ¿Entonces ese sujeto seguía con vida? –preguntó Naruto temiendo que hubieran matado a un hombre con el incendio.

- No –contestó Madara reconfortando al rubio– Años después un hombre enloqueció tras la desaparición de su hija, todos sabían que la policía sospechaba de Orochimaru o más bien sabían que él era el culpable. El hombre buscó justicia por cuenta propia y mató a Orochimaru en su propia casa, durante las investigaciones del asesinato encontraron las celdas en el sótano con los restos de personas y algunas más aún vivas… si se puede decir eso.

- Fueron los fantasmas que vimos –apuntó Hinata afligida por las víctimas.

- Creo que ya es suficiente por esta noche –Jiraiya se levantó de su asiento para terminar la conversación, los jóvenes ya habían pasado por demasiado terror– Todos se quedarán aquí y mañana temprano hablaran a sus casas.

- Las chicas pueden quedarse en el cuarto de Naruto –ofreció Tsunade– Traeré unas mantas para que los chicos duerman en la sala.

- Yo prefiero quedarme aquí –dijo Temari abrazándose de Shikamaru.

- Yo también, me sentiré más segura estando con Neji –afirmó Tenten.

Los adultos consintieron y acomodaron los muebles para que todos estuvieran en el mismo lugar.

- Supongo que quieres quedarte –le pregunto Madara a Sasuke, él menor asintió tímidamente mirando de reojo a Sakura– Bien, ve a dormir.

- Gracias abuelo.

- Me dio mucho gusto volver a verte Madara –Tsunade despidió a Madara poco después de que los adolescentes se quedaron dormidos.

- A mí también me dio gusto ver que tú y Jiraiya están bien, aunque debo admitir que siento algo de tristeza al darte tan malas noticias.

- Ella es una chica fuerte –dijo Jiraiya uniéndose a ellos– Pronto lo superara.

- Lo que me consuela es saber que, como nuestros padres lo habían planeado, tu familia y la mía se unirán –indicó mirando hacia el suelo.

Sakura dormía apegada a Sasuke, que al mismo tiempo la envolvía con un brazo.

…

A la mañana siguiente las cosas estaban más tranquilas y se podría decir que hasta animadas en la casa de la familia Namikaze. Las familias de los jóvenes fueron a recogerlos tras una charla con los abuelos de Naruto y Sakura. Todos y cada uno de ellos enfrentarían una gran reprimenda al regresar a sus hogares.

- Sasuke-kun –llamó Sakura con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Hn.

- Quería agradecerte por salvarme ayer.

- Ya lo habías hecho.

- Si pero también quería decirte… que yo te… que tú me g…

- ¡Teme! –interrumpió el rubio– ¿Quieres quedarte un rato a jugar videojuegos?

Sasuke gruño por lo bajo sin dejar de mirar a Sakura– No lo sé usuratonkachi, mis padres no están muy contentos con lo que pasó anoche.

- Si quieres yo puedo hablar con ellos –se ofreció rápidamente Sakura, sentía culpa por haberlos arrastrado a ese lugar tan peligroso.

- Oh, ya entiendo –dijo Naruto perspicazmente– Sakura-chan no te preocupes, yo hablare con los padres del teme, tú quédate aquí y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

- Naruto eres un… –grito Sakura pero el rubio ya había emprendido la carrera.

- Con que primos ¿no? –dijo Sasuke acercándose un paso hacia Sakura.

- ¿Qué?

- Que tú y Naruto son primos, ¿por qué no me lo habían dicho? –Sasuke dio otro paso.

- Supuse que él ya te lo había hecho.

- ¿Y todo ese juego de ser muy cercanos y pasar tanto tiempo juntos hasta parecer novios? ¿Por qué lo hacían? –y un paso más.

Sakura se sonrojaba cada vez más y jugaba con sus manos a su espalda– No es un juego, así nos llevamos Naruto y yo; además había una razón para estar tanto tiempo juntos.

- ¿Puedo saber cuál es esa razón? –Sasuke estaba a centímetros de Sakura y ella mantenía la cara agachada muerta de la vergüenza.

- ¿Tú?

- Te estoy pidiendo una respuesta y tú me respondes con una pregunta Sakura –alzó el rostro de la chica delicadamente para ver sus hermosos ojos jade.

- Es que eres un bobo, yo quería pasar tiempo contigo y como Naruto es tu mejor amigo…

- ¿El lo sabía? –preguntó acariciando la mejilla de Sakura haciéndola tartamudear.

- Si.

- Más tarde me encargaré de él –balbuceo y se aventuró a besar los finos labios de Sakura que tanto había deseado desde que la vio el primer día que se presento en la clase.

...

Bajo los escombros de la vieja casona, algo se movía buscando salir de su antigua prisión.

.

░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓ **FIN ▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░**

**.**

Gracias por sus lindos RR's, esto empezó como un experimento de supuesto terror para darles "Dulce o Truco" del día de Halloween y obsequiarles su calaverita del "Día de Muertos", espero que les guste y lo disfruten al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo. ¿Me merezco un dulce-comentario o una muerte-literaria?


End file.
